mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Undying Vendetta
This will be for the avengers mission set in Shaderia some time in the future. Prelude Mission Part 1 - Awakenings *The people of Western Shaderia were happily living their lives when they noticed a strange humming and bright light emitting from Abaddon Castle, which was soon followed by a powerful shockwave. After this shockwave spread throughout the towns the skeleton servants became hostile and crazed, attacking many of the citizens. *The Avengers were called to investigate the occurance as a bright light had been seen shooting out of the shroud, and many officials were cautious of Solomon's actions, especially after the table went missing. The avengers fought wave after wave of Skeletons, Skeleton Lords and Shambling Corpses with relative ease, though the large numbers did cause a number of injuries to the team. *Countessa Tamik and Baron Samedi eventually met up with the Avengers in the field and informed them that they needed some help and that Solomon had been taken prisoner by a cult. Although the Avengers were slightly hesistant they decided to continue onwards to save King Solomon. *Just before they arrived at the castle a Conduit appeared, rose from the ground and spoke the words of the gods. The Immortals urged the Avengers to turn back saying that Solomon's punishment was what he deserved and should they value their lives they would not interfere with the Immortals' plans. *The Avengers decided to ignore this warning and a massive shockwave caused all the enemies which they had slain to rise back from the ground, and the conduit was joined by 5 Shambling Corpses. *After a struggle defending the rear Railas managed to kill the Conduit, opening up a path towards the castle and the avengers fled from the fight, though not without sustaining injury from the bile. *The first act ended with the avengers in Abaddon Castle's courtyard. Part 2 - Ascension *As the avengers arrived in the courtyard they were met with the decision to enter via the castle entrance or travel throughout the catacombs. Merlin thought that flight was the best answer and, after summoning a magic carpet, attempted to fly to the spire. He was met by several reapers, however, who sliced the carpet and sent him falling to the ground. *In an attempt to heal himself he cast a spell, but due to his fall he accidentally sent Hypno Disc, Bond and Railas someplace far away instead of healing. *After heated debate they eventually chose to go through the catacombs. *Not long after walking through the labyrinth the Avengers set off a trap, seperating them into two groups of three. Baron Samedi fled into the castle alongside War Machine and Sheen while Countessa Tamik led Merlin and Rorsach through the catacombs. *During the journey they met many fiersome creatures though due to good fortune they were all able to fight them off without receiving much injury. Merlin was briefly possessed by a Ghost which partially drained his life but subsequently ensnared it with a magical ghost hoover, and then accidentally transformed a couple of skeletons into a giant skeletal spider, though thanks to an amazing move with Rorshachs hook the spider was annhilated near instantly. *Baron and the two avengers were arguably far more lucky as they were able to counter the effects of the possession and utilised numerous distractions for their own benefit, often gaining the edge they needed in battle. And the potions they found throughout proved useful in healing the injuries sustained. Though they did fall into one trap, however, after searching for loot in an abandoned room the door slammed shut and a reaper appeared, whilst Baron Samedi was trapped on the other side. Sheen fought valiantly and knocked the creature down to heavy whilst war machine concentrated on blowing down the wall. After the wall eventually caved they saw Baron exiting a previously locked door, with an antique crossbow in hand. He then fired the arrow towards the distracted reaper, killing it in one shot. * After exiting the catacombs and sneaking through the sewers Countessa Tamik lead her group of avengers through the castle at a very quick pace, though Merlin's curiosity almost proved fatal as he insisted on visiting the Birthing Pools where Darklings are born. The Darklings present subsequently attacked but as they were young didn't cause the avengers too much damage. Part 3 - Rebirth * Enemies Conduit * Overview: Conduits are humans who are used by Azhul to announce his rebirth in an effort to make the humans obey. They are often those who have worshipped Azhul and are more open to deliver this message and so becoming a Conduit is not much of a problem for those who don't believe. *Location: They are be found in the Deadlands and Castle but are quite rare. *Abilities: Attack with daggers, deliver messages *Stats: **Speed: +5 **Attack: -10 **Defence: +5 *Strategy: They attack in low numbers and pose little threat, most attack styles are effective. Skeleton * Overview: Skeleton's will be the most common enemy, they are not overly strong but what they lack in strength they more than make up for in speed and numbers. They try to swarm the enemy, restricting their movement and preventing them from dealing heavy blows capable of destroying the bones. *Location: They are be found in all areas. *Abilities: Attack with swords *Stats: **Speed +5 **Attack + 0 **Defence -5 Melee/ +5 Ranged *Strategy: Melee combat will always come out on top with Skeletons. Their skinny frames means that they have an advantage over any ranged attack. Skeleton Lord * Overview: Skeleton Lords behave similarly to Skeleton's except they are slightly stronger. Often fight alongside Skeletons and deal the fatal blow after the Skeleton's have surrounded the enemy. *Location: Skeleton Lords are found in all areas except for the Catacombs. *Abilities: Attack with spears, defend with shields. *Stats: **Speed + 0 **Attack +5 **Defence +5 Melee / +10 Ranged *Strategy: Group melee combat will always come out on top with Skeleton Lords. Their skinny frames means that they have an advantage over any ranged attack and shields often block a single attack. Rush them in a group on full offensive. Shambling Corpse * Overview: Shambling Corpses lack the higher stats of the Skeleton Lords but they make up for it with their poisonous bile. After being infected by a Shambling Corpse the victim's stats will drop significantly for one or two turns. *Location: Shambling Corpses are found in the'' Dead Lands'' and Catacombs. *Abilities: Attack with daggers, poison bile is an ongoing ability. *Stats: **Speed -10 **Attack +5 **Defence +0 *Strategy: **Defending is a good way to avoid a Shambling Corpse's poison bile ability. **Ranged attacks are a good way to avoid a Shambling Corpse's poison bile ability. **Fast moves co-ordinated by pairs are an effective method of defeating Shambling Corpses. Ghost * Overview: Ghosts are the spirits of the deceased who refuse to go on to the afterlife and stay in this world through their own burning desire, eventually becoming mindless and hostile. If it attacks a living creature with a high enough roll it can briefly possess the victim. *Location: Exclusively found in the Catacombs *Abilities: Attack, possession. *Stats: **Speed +10 **Attack +5 **Defence -25 (Magic) *Strategy: Ghosts boast an immunity to physical damage while in the spectral realm. In order to injure them you must use magic or attack immediately after the Ghost does, while it is still in the physical world. One tactic is to have one person defend and lure the ghost while the others wait for an opportunity to strike. Reaper * Overview: Reapers are the probably most fearsome "minions." The unbound Immortal energy has corrupted all ghosts within range into the fearsome reapers of lore. As well as near invulnerability to physical damage Reaper's are equipped with deadly scythe claws which, on a high enough roll, can attack multiple enemies and damage their soul. *Location: Upper Tiers of Abaddon Castle *Abilities: Scythe Attack, Duel Strike, Spirit Lash *Weakness: Magic *Stats: **Speed +5 **Attack +10 **Defence +10 (Physical) / -20 (Magic) *Strategy: **When attacking a Reaper they should be the focus of all your attention. It is best to dispatch any other enemies before focusing on a reaper. **They will remain docile until attacked, until their observation timer runs out or until they roll a high enough number. **Defence is crucial when fighting a Reaper as an undefended attack from one can cause serious damage, regularly change the defender and have the others attack once the Reaper strikes. Mechanics During this mission you will have several choices of which path to take and whether you wish to search a room. Certain paths may prove to be more of a challenge than others. Some routes will have more enemies, some may have stronger enemies, others may reward you with items and some may even reward you with a key. Some doors can only be passed if you hold the key. Items Items act as one use boosters and have different effects on those who use them. When entering a room with an item those who wish to grab it will make their intentions clear (you have to be fast) and those eligible will Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who wins it. Boosters can be used at any time and do not use up your avengers turn. Boosters can be given to one of your fellow avengers. Attack Boost - Attack is increased by 10 (Lasts 1 turn) Defence Boost - Defence is increased by 10 (Lasts 1 turn) Concentration Boost - Magic is increased by 10 (Lasts 1 turn) Speed Boost - Retaliation is increased (Lasts 3 turns or until successful retaliation) Healing Herbs - Increases health by one level (25% chance its not effective) Assistance After crossing the Deadlands Countessa Tamik and Baron Samedi will offer their help to the mission. They will make their own decisions in battle (Mostly through randocracy). Their stats are as follows. Countessa Tamik Countessa Tamik is King Solomon's closest companion and was once his childhood friend. Having been by his side throughout his many centuries as king Countessa knows his deepest secrets, and has even proven her worth on the field as a successful Death Knight. *'Warrior' - Countessa Tamik gets a +15 to attack and defence rolls in melee and ranged combat. *'Command - '''Countessa Tamik's passive ability, whenever she is with the group their is a 20% that the avengers attacks are increased by 10. . . . Baron Samedi Intelligence gathered seems to suggest that Samedi was alive when Azhul first started teaching necromancy to some natives of Ancient Arsinos, but after he used the knowledge to become the worlds very first lich the Immortals were furious and trapped him deep within the planet where suffered centuries of isolation. After Solomon killed Azhul his shackles were broken and he pledged his service to the king who freed him. *'Preservation - 'Pain is an illusion, by powering their spirit and giving them the strength to go Baron Samedi may ward off death and heal up to two people. *'Spirit Blast - '''Once every three turns Baron Samedi can harness the power of his soul to unleash a blast, damaging enemies around him. Samedi gets a +20 to ranged attacks. (Magic, Ranged, Multiple enemies, 2 turn recharge). Category:Avengers Missions